Traición
by Isa Luna
Summary: OneShot.Voldemort le ordena a Bellatrix que mate a Snape, pero ¿qué pasa si te enamoras de la persona a la que tienes que matar?BL


**Hola!! He vuelto al fanfiction por Navidad (nunca mejor dicho) con este One Shot, que al igual que el de la Batalla Final es un reto puesto por mi amiga FannyTonksie. El reto estuvo mucho tiempo parado por falta de inspiración, pero ya está listo.**

**Fic dedicado a FannyTonksie por que al igual que el otro gracias a ella el fic está hecho, y por su paciencia y sus buenos consejos.**

**Dedicado también a las otras personas que me leen, gracias.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes reconocibles son de J.K.Rowling.**

**Traición**

-Bellatrix-Le dijo el Señor Oscuros a la esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Si, señor?

-Tengo una misión que encomendarte, y no puedes fallar Bellatrix, esta vez no

-Usted dirá mi señor

-Tienes que matar a Snape, es un sucio traidor, se ha aliado con la Órden del Fénix.

-Ya sabía yo que era un traidor, nadie me hacía caso

Lord Voldemort resopló con impaciencia.

-Te doy una semana Bellatrix Lestrange, si fallas…ya sabes que ocurrirá.

-S…si señor…

Y el mago más perverso de todos los tiempos desapareció en el aire…

Bellatrix, que había matado a muchísimos magos a sangre fría, había hecho que los Longbottom enloquecieran a Cruciatus, y había acabado con su primo haciéndolo pasar a través de un velo, se quedó toda la noche pensando qué haría para liquidarlo. Snape era muy listo y ella no quería dejar huellas. Pensó en muchas posibilidades: veneno, Avada Kedavra...simple y eficaz. Pero tenía un problema. No podría entrar en Hogwarts así como así, la seguridad había aumentado, y matarlo en su casa…seguramente tendría algo que la detectaría, así que tratándose de Snape solo tenía una opción.

La mañana de Navidad había amanecido fría y nevada, más fría y nevada que nunca, pensó la mujer que iba en dirección a la calle de la Hilandera embutida en un abrigo y protegiéndose del frío con unos guantes y una bufanda.

Un olor a podrido emergía de la calle, en la cual la basura siempre sobresalía de sus cubos.

Esos malditos muggles son unos puercos… Pensaba Bella, cuando se vio delante de la puerta de la casa de Severus Snape.

Llamó al timbre, y cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse pensando que no había nadie, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

-Lestrange…, qué sorpresa¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Bellatrix se volvió.

-Venía a hablar contigo¿puedo entrar?

Sin mediar palabra Snape se apartó del marco de la puerta y esta entró.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo…-Bella paró buscando las palabras ideales-Venía a decirte que te creo

-¿Así sin mas?, Bellatrix, Bellatrix, Bellatrix, pero qué predecible eres…

-He estado hablando con el Señor Oscuro, él…me dijo que sólo estabas en la Órden como espía, y…

-¿Y porqué le crees a él?¿Acaso te dijo que te mataría si no le creías? Porque yo llevo mucho tiempo diciéndote eso y siempre te has mostrado indiferente, pensabas que era un traidor.

Y aún lo pienso

-He estado meditando mucho-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento-Mataste a Dumbledore y bueno…la verdad es que jamás pensé que lo harías, que morirías al romper el juramento inquebrantable que le hiciste a mi hermana, antes que matar al viejo…

-Pues ya ves que no-Dijo el tajante.-¿Hay algo más por lo que hayas venido esta noche?

-No, nada más, si quieres puedes creerme, y si no, no. Pero desde lo de Dumbledore, confío en ti-Dijo, aunque no sonó nada convincente.

-Pues…gracias, supongo-Dijo Snape, levantando las cejas.

-Tengo que irme…ya sabes, un encargo del Señor Oscuro…

-Entiendo.

Bellatrix salió de la casa de Snape y se perdió en la noche.

Bellatrix siempre había estado distante, alejada de los demás, nunca se había apegado a nadie que no fuera su marido, e incluso a él lo trataba fríamente.

Por eso no se reconocía en los últimos meses. Habían pasado dos desde que había mantenido esa extraña charla con Snape, y cada día, pasaba mas tiempo con él; al principio pensaba que lo hacía para ganarse su confianza, pero últimamente no quería pensar que tendría que matarle…sentía dolor al pensarlo.

Los sueños lujuriosos que tenía últimamente, noche tras noche tampoco eran muy normales, y Bella temía estar enamorándose de él…

Esa noche, estaban algunos Mortífagos reunidos en la casa de Snape, planeando un gran golpe a la Órden del Fénix. Poco a poco uno tras otro se fueron marchando, hasta quedar únicamente Snape y Bella.

Esta es mi oportunidad…no hay nadie más, tengo que hacerlo ahora…o nunca

Bella se metió la mano en el bolsillo en el que tenía la varita, y empezó a toquetearla nerviosamente.

-¿Bellatrix?

Ella se volvió, para ver que Snape estaba muy cerca, demasiado

-¿Si?

Él se inclinó, como con la intención de besarla y Bellatrix cerró los ojos, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente…pero lo que sintió fue como si algo le arrebatara la vida rápidamente. Murió antes de saber lo que había pasado.

Snape soltó el cuerpo sin vida de Bella que chocó contra el suelo e hizo que algo de sangre manara de su cabeza.

Se quedó observando el cadáver hasta que sintió una presencia y que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Bien hecho Snape…bien hecho-Le susurró la voz del Señor Tenebroso.

FIN

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo, así que ahora reviews, que es sólo darle a un botón y con eso me hacéis feliz y un gran regalo de Navidad **

**Besos y Feliz Navidad!!**

**Isa Luna**


End file.
